Digital lighting has changed the paradigm of the lighting industry. Digital lighting uses a digitally-controllable device to control the lighting effect that is produced, based on an output from a controlling computer. The digital lighting device can therefore be, or include the functions of, a video projector, or a lighting projector, which can project any kind of light, in any shape and in any color. The shape of the light essentially emulates an analog gobo—which is a metal stencil that shapes the outer perimeter of the light that is projected. The digital lighting device can also project video and images. A special server for the video and images, called a “media server”, may be used to provide the information to the digital lighting device for projection.